


All My Friends Are Dead (One-Shot)

by Kittyt247



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Blood, Death, Gen, Sad, Sollux Captor - Freeform, bodies, solkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyt247/pseuds/Kittyt247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is in a predicament between staying alive or killing himself. There is no one left but him.</p><p>But whose fault is that?</p><p> </p><p>(This was originally a vent of a dream I had.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Friends Are Dead (One-Shot)

**Enter Sollux Captor**

 

I looked out my window, everything is going to shit. Alternia has turned into nothing.

 

Trudging my feet I made my way to the mirror. sigh I hadn't slept in days, I hadn't even spoke to anyone; not like I really could anyway. I'm not even sure how I'm alive myself. Karkat is now completely gone from my life, clenching my fists at that thought I started to blame myself. I could have saved him, I didn't even know what was going on. All I remember was seeing everyone... Dead... A different dead.

 

I started toward the door to outside my hive, it was empty outside. Smouldering coals, smears of multi-coloured fluids all over, and worst of all, body parts. I glanced toward Karkat's body feeling a hot tear run down my pale grey skin. It wasn't his time, it wasn't anyone's time; as much as I didn't like some of them it's not like I'd wish death on them.

 

I sat down by his body. My jeans getting covered in Karkat's blood, I carefully took his arms and moved the rest of his body up to me.

 

"I'm 'thorry..." Barely a whisper came out of me. His eyes were a very dull yellow, starting to go white, he hadn't been dead long. Frustrated I threw his body back down where it was sitting.

 

"Fuckiin a'thhole." I muttered tucking into myself, this was his own fault; thinking he could be a leader. Fuck, if anything he should have been the thing everyone was protecting; it's his fault almost everyone is dead.

 

I got up and dragged myself toward Gamzee's body which was ripped apart and of course somehow covered in everyone elses' blood. That fucker in his clown makeup was even creepier dead.

 

Sighing I took in the view around me, it was like a war field. So many bodies, so many lives I knew for tons of sweeps now gone. I huffed and began to walk again.

 

How am I even supposed to go on? It's not like I can help repopulate, no one to pail with; I'm the only one left here. Should I just kill myself? Everyones' dreamselves are dead too.

 

This is fucked. This was never supposed to happen.

 

If only I had of listened to Karkat when he was ranting at me that something was going to happen and he was going to lead the fight. I ignored him and continued to code on my husktop.

 

Maybe if I had've listened everyone would be alive. It was never KK's fault It's mine and now I have to suffer from it, forever.


End file.
